Unexpected Future
by DieEper
Summary: Karma moves to Austin and Transfers to Hester with his childhood friend Liam. The he makes a new friend Shane who invites them to a party that he does every month. There Karma meets Amy one of the hotest girls in town. So what happens when Amy starts taking a liking to Karma with out even knowing? Karmy. I'm not good with summaries but give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 **So I'm planing for the story to take a big turn. You'll understand if and when I do it and if you read this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Karma, are you ready dear?" Molly shouted.

"In a minute mum." I said.

"Hurry up, sweetie. We must leave in 5 minutes or dady might be late for his job."

"Yes I know I'll be there in a sec." Karma goes down stairs.

"I'm here.."

"Alright sweetie get in the car."

"Yes..." I sighed "Karma dear I don't want to leave our house either but.. you know sometimes we all must do things that we don't want to but it's the best for us."

"Yeah yeah I know, but I'm not too hyped about the fact that I'm leaving my friends and all."

"Not all of your friends, Liam will be here too."

"Yeah at least Liam is coming too." I said happily.

"See? It won't be that bad and you will sure make lots of new friends! Now get in the car."

"'Kay 'kay'" I said.

Well this is me, Karma Ashcroft. Me and my parents live in LA, well.. used to since we are moving out because my father got a new job chance at Austin and since I don't have money to live my own, not that my parents (as open minded they can be) would agree to that, which I find totally unfair since they let my brother Zen live on his own. He was always the favourite one, but that's an other story really. Well here I am leaving home, friends and everything behind me, but I quess it can't be that bad. I hope..

* * *

 **SOME HOURS LATER**

"We are here!" Molly said excited

"Yay..." I said in boredom.

"Oh come one.. don't be like that sweetie, it won't be that bad"

Lucas said sympathetic.

"Yeah I know..." "Well how about you take a look around, maybe make some new friends or check the stores here and find something you might like" Molly said handing Karma 100$

"Are trying to bribe me?" I said slyly while smirking and Mum glared at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, fine thanks mum." I laughed.

"Come back before 10."

"Okayy~~!" I walked out of the door when she received a call from Liam.

"Hey beautiful." Liam said.

"Hey Liam." Karma giggled. Yeah that's Liam 'smooth' and 'charming' as always. At least infront of girls. Liam is a childhood friend of mine so I feel happy that he also moved here.

"So did you arrived?" Liam asked.

"Yes just now, how about you?"

"About an hour ago, so wanna go to grab a bite?"

"Yeah sure." I said happily.

"Alright, meet me at this place, I'll text you the directions and all. Oh also do you mind if I bring a friend? He is a really nice guy and he wants to meet you."

"Yeah sure I could use some friends."

"What about me?" Liam asked goofly.

"You know what I mean." Karma said smiling.

"Yeah okay, see you there!"

"Bye."

'I think this is the place' "Hey Karms over here!" Liam shouted and Karma walked towards him.

"Hello." I said

"Hello there! Nice to meet you, I am Shane Harvey, but friends call me Shane, so do you." Shane said and Karma Laughed.

"I'm Karma, nice to meet you too Shane."

"So you are new here huh? Are going to Hester?"

"Yeah we just moved here with my family, and yes I am going to Hester."

"Great I'm looking for to see you there"

"Umm soo Shane.. If you don't mind me asking are you you-"

"Gay? From Day 1 of my life, yes. And how about you?"

"Straight as a stick.." I said awkwardly. Well I was straight from when I remember my self I really never even though of the possibility being gay, even though I've dated Liam in the past and other guys but didn't really worked out I always though my self straight.

"Well guys as much as I like hanging out with you I have to go. Pablo wanted to go to a exhibition about wolves..." Shane sighed

"Oh.." I said and raised my eybrows.

"Yeah... Well see you at school guys"

"Bye" Me and Liam said

"Well I have to go too, so see you later Liam."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's getting kinda late."

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Okay. Be carteful though."

"Yes.. night Liam" I sighed

"Night Karms"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"So Karma, Today I'm throwing a party at my house, you sould definatly come!" Shane said

"Ummm I don't know..."

"Come one Karms this would definatly be better than watching Netflix all day..."

"It's not like I watch Netflix ALL DAY" I defended and Liam gave me the 'realy?' look.

"Okay... OKAY! I'll come... But I'm not drinking anything!'

Well I quess this could give me a good reputation boost so it might not be that bad so I wenr along with it.

"Great! So be sure to be there at least at 12... or earlier! Also I wanna intruduse you to some friends of mine." Sane said slyly

"Shane I don't need a hook up with a boy!"

"Who said it's a boy?" Shane smiled

"One more reason!" I said and lightly shook my head.

"Well if Karma doesn't want to I'll take her place" Liam said and we laughed.

"Like you'd loose a chance horndog..." I said sarcasticly

Then a blond girl came and interupted is.

"Shane!.."

"Ughhh..." Shane said

"I heard you were throwing a party and you haven't told me yet!"

"Lauren." Liam said but Lauren ignored him.

"My intention was on telling you, never!"

"Really? Well for your information I have access to someones yoga room"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Lauren said challenging.

"Fine! You can come to the party! I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you." Shane said and Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What was that about?" I whispered at Liam.

"Oh don't worry about them, they are always like that. To a point I think they like each other." Liam joked

"NO WAY I'D LIKE THAT THING!" Shane and Lauren screamed at Liam.

"See?" Liam said and I giggled.

"Right.." I said

* * *

 **AMY'S POV**

"Umm... Amy.." A girl with brown girl approched me. Have I met her before or something? Maybe she is the girl from last night... what was her name Marzia.. umm Sam.. uh A.. A..Al oh fuck it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey.." The girl said

"Hi.. uhh... have we.." I said with a look that said 'Do I know you?'.

"I'm Alex.." The girl said in disapointment and I gave her the 'Who?' look.

"The girl from last night..?"

"Ohhhhhh.. Right I knew it started with an A." What does she want now? Not that I care really...

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to my house and maybe call me somet-" I leaned and kissed her forciful to shut her up and then quickly broke the kiss.

"Nice seening you too kid, but I have to go." I said and vanished while she was still processing what happened.

'Well now that's been taken care of...' I muffeled to myself when I fell into someone.

"Watch it dude!-" I said until I realised the person that I fell into was Shane.

"Geez Amy.. you almost broke my soulder!" Shane said said angliry but joked.

"Sorry... so what's up?"

"Nothing... actully I was looking for you. So I'm throwing a party at my house and you WILL come." Shane said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine... I'll come."

"Oh honey, don't make it like it seems that you had a choice" Shane said with the 'it's obviouse' tone and I laughed.

"Kay so what time?"

"Any, as long as it's today."

"Right..., see ya there."

"Bye"

* * *

 **SOME HOURS LATER**

KARMA'S POV

So Liam will come to pick me up in 10 minutes, even though I am woried if the dress is too plain but no time to change now. [Since I could find the name of Karma's outfit, it's the one that she wore on Shanes party at episode 1] The bell rang and it was Liam who was there to pick me up, I hesitated at first but Liam told me that it was going to be alright and I looked beautiful (not that he paid too much attention of what I was wearing but sadly he is the only one.) We arived to Shane's house.

"Come on Karms, It's going to be alright. It's just a party"

"Yeah just a party which if I screw up I'll screw up my highschool life too! And what if people think I'm boring." I said nervously

"You are being too dramatic." Liam said and he dragged me in the house.

"So you guys made it!" Shane said and clapped his hands.

"Yeap..." I raised my eybrows with a weird look while trying to kill the nervous feeling on my stomach.

"Come on Karms.. I told you it'll be arlight." Liam said

"Why, what's wrong with Karma?" Shane asked.

"She is nervous."

"Of what?"

"Of people." Liam said, rolled his eyes and shrugged

"Honey trust me. This is the least of your problems. People her are accepting. I was you once, hidding in the closet, but when I came out 4rth grade got so much better! Just have fun with it!" (If you think you have heard that before you are right.)

"I know what will make you feel better." Shane sais slyly and smirked.

"And what is that?"

"Well there are so many people here so how about.. you start making some new friends.. I could help you too if you want."

"Shane... I don't need a hook up with someone."

"Oh well if you change your mind.. You know where to find me." Shane said and turned around when he hitted into... Lauren? Oh man..

"Watch it morron!" Lauren said

"Oh look who's here."'I had one hope that you wouldn't' Shane muffeled and Lauren stuck her tongue out to him.

"Ha ha.. Very mature. Now if you excuse me I have to go to my boyfriend" Shane said, waved at Pablo. And walked towards him.

"Well I'm gonna go get us some beers, and you try to chill out while I'm gone." Liam said and I gave him a 'fine...' look.

* * *

 **AMY'S POV**

"Amy...! How.. is my favv lesbian doing?" Shane said while moving a bit around, he was obviously drunk.

"Great!" I smirked

"So, have you seen Lauren?"

"Sadly yes..."

"Shane... Say whatever you want but you like Lauren whatever you say even if she is a bithc."

"Right... I'm also the straightest man in th whole world" Shane said sarcasticly and I rolled my eyes.

"Right.. so I'll go scan around." I said and Shane glared at me.

"Or... you could go chat with people, make some REAL friends and maybe a REAL girlfriend. And show person the real Amy..."

Shaned said and I sighed. Yeah right I'm good with out the drama.

"I'm good. Besides I got you... And Lauren."

"Well I get it about me but what do you find in Lauren?" Shane said and I glared at him this time.

"Fine... fine.. Enjoy you 'hook up'. So what do you think."

"Hmm" I said while looking around when my eye stopped on an auburn hair girl beautiful brown eyes. But she was talking with a guy. Well he is leaving now is my chance.

"How about her?" I said while pointing at her with out anyone noticing.

"Karma?"

"What is she? S, L or Bi?"

"'Straight as a stick' That is what she says at least. But I wouldn't worry."

"I'm not so sure about that." I sighed

"Please.. Have you seen your self? One blink and pants go down." Shane said and I laughed.

"Well, I'll go talk to her."

"Get em' tiger" Shane said and gave me a push to the back.

"If I where you're boyfriend I wouldn't let you alone. Someone could snatch you away while I wouldn't be looking." I smirked and she looked back and forth at me again.

"Ah.. he is not my boyfriend, just a friend."

"So does that mean that I have a chance?" I said and she opened her mouth to say something but she didn't, not that she would make it 'cause right before she could even answer I said..

"I'm just messing with you. I'm Amy."

"I'm Karma.." She said awkwardly.

"So are you knew around? 'Cause there is no way I wouln't have noticed you before."

"Um.. yeah I just moved here.."

"Cool." I said when the guy came back.

"Hey Karms, sorry I took so long, some jerk fell on my and I ha- d. to.. get. some new beers.. the guy said when he saw I was here too.

"Uhh sorry.. for interupting." The guy said while giving Karma the drink and blinking her.

"No Liam.. you... got that wrong.. and he is out."

"So can I ask you something?" Karma nodded while taking a sip from her drink.

"Are you gay?" I said slyly and se choked.

'cough'"Nope,'cought' I'm straight."

"Really? You could at least be Bi.." I said slyly

"As far as I remember I only liked guys."

"Well you wanna put that to a test?" I said while leaning close to her and lightly touch my lips to hers when she leans forward and kisses me back.

"Whoa" Karma says and I smirk.

"I know." I said while grabbing her hand.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"Sure..." She says while slightly smiling.

* * *

 **KARMA'S POV**

When Amy leaned close to my face where our faces were only inches apart I felt my heart race and my head getting dizzy to a point that I couldn't really controll my self or well think so I kissed her. When we kissed I felt a weird nausea feeling on my stomach, like fireworks were exploding and like the feeling I had when we came to the party.. but more.. pleasant. I couldn't explain what that feeling was so I blamed it at clams I ate before comming at the party, they must have been expired or something...

After the kiss we went upstairs, where which, I assume, it was Shanes room (let's say it had a special air and decoration that was definatly Shanes style. Not to mention Pablos pictues that were everywhere...)

"Wait.. what about the room."

"Don't worry I'll talk to Shane, but are you sure you want this? Imean I don't want to force it in you and then for you to regret it."

"I'm sure.." I said

She started brushing her lips to mine and I kissed her back. We continued kissing each other untill Amy pressed her tongue at my downer lip asking for permission, and I gladly opened the entrance for her. Then she put her hand under my shirt rubbing my ribs and stomach which made slight a moan slip from my mouth and then breaking the kiss to catch our breath, also for Amy to rip of my shirt when we heard some footsteps and a familliar voice calling Amy's name, (which I couldn't tell whose voice that was because I was still half to 'heaven' and half to earth)with reasult making me jump of the bed.

Then the door oppened and Shane walked inside.

"There you are..." Shane said

"Oh.. 'm interupting something, but hey you are doing this on my room?!" Shane said when he saw me.. with out my shirt.

"Well I was planning on telling you tommorow.." Amy said and Shane sighed

"Well I'll leave you two alone.. Thanks Amy for... 'that'. Shane I'll see you at school." I said and rushed threw the door.

* * *

 **AMY'S POV**

"Thanks a lot for ruining my fun Shane."

"Sorry about that."

"Well what did you wanted? And for inturupting me it better be important."

"Pablo cheated on me..." Shane whined

"What? Why? How you know?"

"Well I was arguing (hiccup) with him for.. I don't remember what and started 'flirting' with an other guy to (hiccup) get him back and then he left and I ran after him but (hiccup) by the time I caught up he was making out with an other guy. (hiccup)"

"That's awful Shane.."

"Yeah... now tell me what were you doing with Karma?" Shane said lighten up

"I though you were heart broken.. you know.. cause of Pablo?"

"I am but talking about hook ups (relationship type no the other hook up.) makes me feel better so... spit it."

"Well first flirted a bit with her and then kissed her and she kissed me back, then we were about to do 'that' when you came in and interupted us!" Amy said

"Yeahh sorry about that..."

"Well let's get you some sleep, that'll make you feel better" I said and he nodded.

* * *

 **KARMA'S POV**

After Shane got in I rushed threw the door, run downstairs where I saw Liam.

"Hey Karms, where were you?"

"No where." I said while flushing a bit remembering on what had happened and covering my face so Liam won't notice.

"Right.. where you with your 'friend'?" Liam said slyly which made my flush even more but apperantly not enough for Liam to notice.

"No... I was talking to Shane and I got tired soI'm leaving." Well even though that I can make it till 1 a.m and still be just fine I, too have my limits.

"Well Okay, want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks I'm okay, my home isn't that far away."

"Okay see you tommorow Karms."

"Night Liam." I said and got my way home when I noticed a piece of paper in my pocket.

'Hey so here's my number. Maybe we can do this again somethimes. -Amy' When Karma saw the paper she threw it into her purse while blushing and touching her lips.

'What was all that about that about?' she muffeled and started walking home.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Since this is my first fanfiction ever I apologize for mistakes, if the fanfiction isn't good etc. Also I am not sure if I'll continue but if you want me to then leave some comments and I definitely will! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! I saw your reviews and telling me that it's an interesting story and THANK YOU SO MUCH that made my day hearing that my first fanfiction doesn't totally suck xD . Anyways I will continue writing as long as you want me too and I hope it'll be successful even if it's by the slightest! [also so far I call off on the big turn but not forever. Who knows :3 keep reading and we'll find out.] (I'm planing on keeping the chapters 3.000 words or more every time.)**

* * *

 **AMY'S POV**

It's been 1 day or more like some hours since the party (since she left the party around 2 am) and the 'incident' that happened between Amy and the new girl Karma before Shane stepped in and ruined the mood and making Karma to flee.

Today was Saturday, which meant no school, no waking up early in the morning and lot's of free time. After Amy woke up, she stretched and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower to clean the smell of alcohol, sweat and Karma of her body. After she dried the water of her body, she quickly dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Mum said.

"Mornin' Mum" I said.

"And Lauren" I added on a lame tone and sat down.

"Don't force yourself." Lauren said and I rolled my eyes.

"Now girls.. don't fight. Also remember tomorrow is 'church Sunday'." Farrah said

"Yeah I know." I said in boredom. Me and my family.. well new family go to the church every Sunday. It's like a family routine, and by that I mean is my mum's way for us to 'get close to God and each other'.

"So honey, how was yesterday? Did you have fun?"

"Hmmm?" I said while taking a bite out of a doughnut

"Didn't you went on a party last night?"

"Oh- Right. It's was cool."

"How about you Lauren?" Lauren ignored but I answered instead.

"Well seems she was too busy fighting with Shane for that." I said and then I remembered about the whole Shane and Pablo thing. I quickly checked my phone to find 4 text messages from Shane.

'From Shane: Amy- My head is killing me, plz come over my house and help me clean.'

'From Shane: Come on Amy wake up!11!'

'From Shane: U up yet?'

'From Shane: Hurry!'

'To Shane: Yeah I'm up, I'm on my way.' I quickly text Shane and grab a doughnut.

"I gotta go." I said with a doughnut on my mouth and hand rushing through the door and to Shane's house.

"Alright honey but be back befor-"Mum said but I had left before she could finish her sentence.

I arrived at Shane's and rang the door bell to hear a shout 'Uhhh COOOOMIIINNGGG!' from what I assume it was Shane.

"Mornin' Aims. Finally you showed up." Shane said while holding his head as he was opening the door.

"Yeah sorry I just woke up. Hangover?" I said as I walked inside and raised my eyebrows with a sympathetic face.

"Mhmmm…" He said and he walked upstairs to his room while I got a glass of cold water and aspirin to get him over the headache. Then I walked upstairs.

"Here drink up." I told as handed them to him and he obeyed.

"Feel better?" I asked

"Lill' bit.." He said while he laid his head on my shoulder and I gave him a pat.

"There, there. It'll be okay" I laughed and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not a kid." He complained and I smiled.

"U sure about that?" I joked and we laughed.

"So what happened last night?"

"Nothing much. Usual." I said.

"Like what?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

" Well I got to your house, you were with Pablo, then I found a 'girl for the night'."

"Karma?" Shane said

"Yeah. So I went and flirted with her and got her upstairs to your room. So we started making out and then you walked in." I said while looking at him.

"Then what?" Shane asked.

"Nothing she just fled, and you told me about Pablo and then you went to sleep. Same as always."

"So what do you think?" Shane asked

"About what?"

"Karma! I think she is totally your type."

"Shane…. She is just a night hook up girl. And besides I only know her for like an hour or so." I defended and Shane sighed when a sound came from Shane's pocket.

"One sec, it must be Pablo. He probably wants to apologize for last night" Shane said but instead he got a text from… Karma?

"Oh it's Karma" Shane said and I couldn't help myself but peek at the phone.

'From Karma: Hey Shane, great party yesterday! Also I think I forgot my jacket there so tell me if you find it ;) ' Shane read out loud and noticed the jacket he was sitting on.

'To Karma: Well your jacket makes a great butt pillow :P . I'll come drop it by you house later.' Shane texted.

"So w-" I started when I got a text message form….. Karma..

'Hey.. Amy.. about last night. Um I think we should forget what happened. I mean.. it's not a big deal anyways. So see you around.'

I was reading when Shane grabbed my phone and read the text out loud.

"Amy Raudenfeld!" Shane said hyped.

"What?" I asked in confusion and grabbing my phone.

"I though Karma was 'the girl of the night' thing." Shane said sarcastically.

"She is…" I said like a kid who acted like everything was obvious.

"The why does she have your number?" Shane asked

"She bought it on an illegal stalking website… " I joked and Shane glared at me while raising his eyebrow.

"I gave it to her! How else?"I said.

"Okay that's even harder to believe." Shane said

"Why?" I asked in confusion and raising my eyebrow.

"'Cause you never give your phone to anyone. Unless…." Shane smirked

"Unless?"

"Unless you like her!" Shane said excited and rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Shane she is a 'one night hook up' nothing more, nothing less."

"A 'one night hook up girl' who you like" Shane said

"Whatever." I said and Shane got a reply from Karma.

'From Karma: Lol.. It's okay, I'll come pick it up. On my way.' Shane muffeled the text

'To Karma: Yeah Idk if that's a good idea, my house is a mess..' Shane replied

'From Karma: No it's ok.'

"Well, I better get going now.. see you la-" Shane interrupted

"Not so fast, you gonna help me clean up." Shane demanded and I sighed

"Why me?" I complained

"Because you are a good friend. And I helped you when Lauren threatened you to tell your mum when you found out that you were a lesbian if you didn't switched rooms. So you own me." Shane said

"Yeah, fine, you're right. But let's get started, the sooner we start the quicker we finish." I said and we started cleaning.

Some minutes later the door bell rang.

"Ohh must be Karma! COOOMIIIIIINGGGGG!"

"Karma?!" I panicked

"Heyyyy~ Karma." Shane smiled.

"Hey Shane. So my jacket?"

"Oh yes.. come in, come in. Your jacket is upstairs." Shane said and both me and Karma frozen in awkwardness when we saw each other.

"Now Karma I've believe you've met Amy."

"Y-Yeah, we-we've met." Karma said and we stayed in silence until I decided to break it.

"Hey.. Karma. So I got you text. Don't worry about it, it's totally cool." I lied in a bit disappointment.

"So Karma here's your jacket. Also I was wondering if you could gives us a hand with the cleaning."

"Uhh sure! No problem"

"Umm Shane… Can I.. talk to you for a moment?" I said

"Sure Aims what is it?"

"In Private." I said and we walked into an other room.

"What's up?"

"Why is Karma here?"

"She forgot her jacket yesterday and I though we would be finished quicker if she helped us." Shane said and I gave him the 'Yeah, right' sarcastic look.

"Alright fine. I though it would be nice if you tried to make new friends….. , or even more!"

"Shane….."

"Come on.. give it a shot and you'll thank me later."

"Uhh fine…. But you're buying me lunch." I said and Shane clinched his fist making the 'Score' move.

After that we started cleaning up in complete silence so we won't make things awkward. When the we finished Shane broke the silence.

"Ah, thank you guys for helping me. Tell you what. Let's go get some coffee, it's on me!" Shane smirked

"Great." Karma said and I smiled awkwardly.

' _Damn it Shane!'_ This guy is really stubborn!

After they arrived, they gave the waitress orders but stayed silent until Shane left to go to the bathroom.

(some minutes of silence)

"So look I know this is weird and all. But let's pretend nothing had happened and start over."

That was sudden. Well actually my problem isn't last night, I can live with that and with out the awkwardness as well. To be honest I'm nervous 'cause it's the first time hanging out with someone that isn't Shane….. or Lauren.

"Don't worry about it." I said with confidence and smirk on my face to cover my embarrassment.

"So, Nice to meet you. My name's Karma Ashcroft."

"Well I go by Amy Raudenfeld, nice to meet you to." I said and she smiled so for some reason I couldn't help but smile back. Now that I think about it.. Karma is actually really beautiful. Her flawless auburn, curly hair that fall in a perfect shape on her shoulder.. her beautiful brown eyes and skin and her… _'SNAP OUT OF IT.'_

After Shane came back the waitress came with the orders and some extra stuff from other costumers (let's just say they are 'Amy fans'.) and the manager which started getting on Amy's nerves. Well not that she hates free stuff ' _DUH, everyone loves free stuff'_ but they were so many that didn't fit on the table, besides they couldn't eat all that so they would go to waste.

"What's with all this free stuff?" Karma asked

"Well let's just say that they are from Amy's 'fans'." Shane said

"Fans?" Karma asked.

"Yeap, our girl here is pretty popular with the girls… and guys. Let's just say she's quite a player."

"Oh… Lucky you." Karma said in what seemed to be an annoyed tone…. ' _Was she? Nahh..'._

* * *

 **KARMA'S POV**

We stayed chatting a little, well mostly Shane and Amy, until a text message sound interrupted that came from Amy's pocket. Amy read the text and then she said.

"Shit, I gotta go. I forgot I had to do something." Amy said and Shane replied.

"Use protection~!" Shane said and Amy turned back her head and smirked at him while the whole store was looking at us but not in disapproval or because what Shane said, more like 'cause of the volume Shane used.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, one of Amy's 'fans'.. again." Shane sighed

"And what exactly do you mean by 'fans'?"

"Well the exact word is.. hook ups."

"Was I one of those 'fans'?"

"Well according to Amy, yes and no." Shane said and I gave him a 'confusion' look.

"Yes because that is what she says, and no because you are the only girl she gave her number to."

"Why would a number be such a big deal?" I asked again confused.

Amy had turned back to get her jacket she carelessly had forgotten and heard Shane and Karma talking .. about her so she decided to sit and eavesdrop a bit.

"Trust me. You don't know Amy. She never gives her number to anyone! NEVER! No exceptions. So by giving you her number means she likes you. The question is, do YOU like her?"

"A. I think you are making a big deal out of the whole number thing. B. Look Shane I just met her so I didn't think I can say that 'like' her yet, besides I'm straight." I said but I kind of felt happy to hear that.

"Ahaaa. But if you are straight then what about what happened last night?" Shane said and raised his eyebrows.

"I was drunk. I didn't knew what I was doing." I said nervously.

Amy's thought's

' _Well I knew that with out hearing. I know that the kiss we gave each other were just meaningless heats of the moment. I know that yet, why does it stings to hear it?_ ' Amy though and walked in the store for her jacket.

"Yeah right, whatever. But try making friends with her. Trust me she is really really nice. And I want someone help her break her old habits." Shane said but I didn't replied.

"Hey guys…. Forgot my jacket!" Amy said

"Why do you people keep forgetting you stuff? I can be drunk but I go home with my jacket!" Shane joked and we laughed.

"Well I have to go, she'll probably be mad at me atm.. So see you Shane. And Karma let's do that again sometimes." Amy smirked and I felt my checks get a bit hot.

"Yeah see you.. too." I said when I got a text from Liam.

'From Liam: Mornin Beautiful! ;) '

'To Liam: Morning? It's noon already!' I replied.

'From Liam: It's morning 4 me.' He replied almost instantly and I laughed.

'From Liam: So what's u up to?'

'To Liam: Hanging out with Shane. Wanna come?'

'From Liam: Cool, Sorry can't got to finish something I'm workin on.'

'To Liam: K.'

"So uhh.. I gotta go. I have to check the house cause my mum is gonna be back any minute now and if anything is missing or if she finds anything she's gonna kill me." Shane sighed and I nodded

"Yeah I should probably go too, my mum needed help with the house. So see you late Shane."

"So cya Karms." Shane said and we walked out of the cafeteria, Shane went to his home and I went to mine.

"Mum, Dad. I'm home!"

"Welcome back sweetie. Now come here, we need your help." Mum said but the door bell rang so I went to open the door.

"I got it!" I said as I opened the door to see… Amy?!

"Uhh.. hi.. Amy. What are you doing here?" I said

"I.. uhhh…-"

"Oh, is Amy here?" Mum said while walking towards us.

"Come in sweetheart, thanks again for helping us with the house." Mum said and Amy nodded.

"Now where do you girls know each other from?" Mum asked and we looked to each other to as 'What now?'.

"We um.. w-" I started but Amy interrupted.

"From…- Shane! My friend.. Also.. Karma's friend." Amy covered.

"Ah isn't that nice? Now how long have you two been together?" Mum said and I flushed in embarrassment.

"MUM!"

"Um... actually we haven't know each other for that long, I just met her today.." Amy said and I nodded.

"Well better late than never." Mum said and I gave her the 'get out' look.

"Well girls you can start unpacking from here. I'll be there if you need me." Mum pointed and walked towards a room.

"I'm sorry... for.. my mum. She always gets like this when she meets my friends." I said and Amy smiled.

"Friends, huh."

"I mean.. um. You known. Not like.. that kind, I mean not that we are not friends- except if you don't want to-" I rambled and she laughed.

"I get it don't worry, and yes friends it is. Also... don't worry about it. I think it's nice that you have an accepting mum."

"More like jump easy on conclusions mum." I muffled and she laughed.

"So, we better get started. These boxes won't be opened by themselves..." I said and we started cleaning.

* * *

 **SOME MINUTES LATER**

 **Amy's Pov**

"So... can I ask you something?" Karma said

"You already did." I said and she raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well... how come that you are- like... being all nice and helping us... I mean... I didn't...-"

"Really though me as that kind of person? If that's the case then my reputation is working." I said.

"... Well.. no reason really.. But now that you mention it, could you please keep this between us?"

"Why? Would that ruin your 'precious' reputation?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeap..." I said and we laughed.

"Well I think it's really nice of you." Karma said sweetly and I flushed but Karma noticed.

"Wait.. are you blushing?"

"No I'm not" I said while trying to cover my face.

"Awww... you're blushing. That's cute." Karma smirked.

"No it's not, 'cause I'm not blushing." I defended but she obviously wasn't buying that.

"Yes. You. Are." Karma said and drew a line on my neck with her finger with made me shiver.

"Oh did that tickle?" Karma said smirk was getting bigger.

"I.. Uh.. No." I said

"Oh.. so you won't mind if I try something will you?" Karma said with a devilish smile on her face while getting closer and I know where she was going with this.

"Wait.. Karma.. No. Don't you even dare!" I threaten her but she ignored me anyways and started tickling me.

"No.. Karma stop.. (giggle) Alright.. alright ." I said and fell down but she got above me and continued tickling which was the least of my problems now.

"Say it and you can go.." Karma said

"Okayy... (giggle) Okay.. you.. you win." I managed to get out of my mouth while huffing and trying to hold my laughter.

"I can't hear you, say it louder." Karma said but the Karma's mother stepped in.

"Girls what's all that noise is something wro-" Molly stopped when she saw Karma on top of me but then Karma jumped up.

"Sorry for interrupting.., Me and your father will be in the other room." Molly said and we both turned into tomatoes from embarrassment."

"No mum.. it's not like-" Karma started but Molly had already rushed into an other room and closed the door. We stayed silent for a few seconds until we burst into laughter.

(laughter)"That was... something." I said

"Yeap.." Karma agreed

"So... Do you.. wanna catch on a movie or something one day... You know.. if you can.. or want to. If you don't it's fine-" Karma put her finger on my lips to stop me.

"Yes, I would love to watch a movie with you." Karma smiled and I and I couldn't even control mine. _'What is she doing to_ me?'

"So.. I'll text you latter." I said with a low voice.

"I'll be waiting." Karma smiled. Then I walked home.

I quickly got up and jumped on my bed. _'Should I text her? I mean I don't want to seem weird or desperate... Or I'm just over thinking it. But what if I'm not? What if- fuck.'_ Ι though but I texted Karma anyways.

'To Karma: Hey.. I'm home so about the movie, does tomorrow at 8:00 pm at my house sound good?'

I nervously waited for a reply and when I was about to give up I got a message from her.

'From Karma: Hey Aims, yes it sounds perfect! So see you then :)' I smiled and texted back.

'To Karma: Great! Here's my house addresss - xxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxx See you then!' I replied and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

 _'What is this girl doing to me?'_

* * *

 **So there you have it Chapter 2! Again guys thanks so much on your reviews, favs, follows etc! I worked as much as I could to fix any possible mistakes that I made and tried to make this as good as possible! I worked some hours on this chapter since I had no inspiration at all but I made it! Again guys thanks so much! Also I apologize any mistakes, poor writing :P etc.. since I'm new on this whole fanfiction thing, and again if you want more all you need to do is ask for it and I will make an updatee as soon as I finish writing it.**


End file.
